


Disney Quote Drabbles

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Broken Soulmate AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Parent AU, Soulmate AU, blood mention, cancer mention, dark themes, death mention, gun mention, lol, mentions of depression, school au, time lord au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: A compilation of idol + Disney quote drabbles by Bee and MariChapters organized by idol, search by title





	1. Chan/Dino

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you feel the love tonight?" -The Lion King

“I want him back by ten. Sharp.” Jeonghan follows the two of you to the door, an arm still protectively wrapped around Chan’s shoulders, “and no funny business. I know where you live, Y/N.”

“Okay, okay, lay off of her, Han.” Seungcheol comes to your rescue, peeling Jeonghan off of the boy, “Have fun you two.”

You’ve almost escaped, partially out the door when Jeonghan’s voice comes again, “and be safe!”

Chan flushes a deeper shade of red and grabs your hand to pull you toward the doors quickly. Once you’re out of the building and on the safety of the sidewalk, he turns and you can see the embarrassment written all over his face.

“I’m so, so sorry for them, Jeonghan can be… protective, at times.”

You let out a giggle, standing on your tiptoes slightly to press a small kiss to the boy’s cheek, “It’s alright, I think it’s cute.”

Chan has reached cherry-tomato-level redness now and he splutters an attempt at a response before simply grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers together, “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for the movie.”

Back in the apartment, Jeonghan stood in the hallway, a hand clutched over his chest.

“You okay, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol comes up to him, glancing between him and the closed door the two kids had just left through.

“They grow up so fast,” he sniffles, “our little maknae is going on a real date.”

“Han, they’ve been dating for a month, you don’t have to do this every time.”

“Seungcheol, let a mother grieve, Chan won’t need us to take care of him anymore, he’s got Y/N.”

Seungcheol shook his head, patting Jeonghan’s back, “Whatever you say, Han.”


	2. Sanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss the girl" - The Little Mermaid

“Go talk to her.”

“Hyung, it’s not that easy.” Sanha sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he stared at the girl sitting on the other side of the room. Astro was taking a break from filming their latest music video and their manager had brought food in, and his daughter. The other members had picked up on Sanha’s not-so-subtle-crush on the girl and had been teasing him all day about it.

“Sanha, talking to a girl is easy,” MJ spooned another helping of rice into his mouth, pointing the utensil towards the maknae, “Just go up and introduce yourself.”

“She’s been staring at Rocky-hyung all day, she wouldn’t even look at me.” As if on cue, the girl giggled at something Rocky had said to her. Sanha couldn’t help but melt a little at the light sound.

“You know what your problem is?” Jinjin butted in from next to MJ, “you have no confidence. Girls love confidence. Just go up to her and pretend you’re her bias.”

“I don’t think-”

“Or just sit here and mope forever.”

“I’m not-”

“You are, now go, we go back to filming in ten minutes.”

Sanha hesitantly got up, pulling the sleeves of his sweater further over his hands, “watch my food while I’m gone.”

“No promises,” MJ says, already pulling the tray over to steal the boy’s egg. Sanha went to protest but the sound of the girl giggling again puts him back on track. He takes a deep breath, gathers as much courage as he can, and starts walking over to them.

“Anyway, MJ-hyung ended up with a whole kimbap stuck up his nose- oh hey, Sanha!” Rocky greets the boy when he walks over, “Y/N, this is Sanha, but you already knew that,” Sanha doesn’t miss the wink the older boy sends her.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, sunbaenim,” The girl, Y/N, bows and Sanha feels himself blush.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Y/N, and just Sanha is okay.”

“Oh, look at that, Dongmin is calling me over. Guess I better see what he wants,” Rocky said, turning and starting to walk towards Eunwoo who was invested in his meal and very obviously not trying to get Rocky’s attention, “you’ll take care of Y/N, right, Sanha?”

Sanha blushed more and stuttered out a “yeah,” causing Rocky to smile and wink again as he turned to walk away. The shy pair stood in silence for a moment, both too awkward to start a conversation until Sanha remembered Jinjin’s advice.

“So, uh, who’s your bias?” He asked, immediately hating himself. Y/N coughed, averting her eyes from him before mumbling something too soft for him to hear.

“What?”

“I said…” she hid her face behind her hands, “you.”

“Oh,” he said simply, leaning back to slightly sit on the table behind him, “that’s… thanks.”

Suddenly, a “coming through!” came from behind them, and Sanha barely had time to pull Y/N out of the way before Moonbin appeared with two trays of food in his hands, mumbling an apology around the chicken leg in his mouth.

“Wow, that was a close-“ Sanha turned to comment when suddenly he was cut off by something- more like someone. Specifically, Y/N. And her lips. On his. On accident.

The pair jumped apart, Sanha immediately covering his mouth with his hand and Y/N covering hers, the two staring at each other with wide eyes. From somewhere behind them, MJ screamed.


	3. Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and I are a team. There is nothing more important than our friendship." -Monsters Inc.

(Y/n) tore down the hallway the second the bell rang. Her and Rosie had stayed up the whole night as (Y/n) crammed for her chemistry exam and honestly, she was only able to remember most of it because Rose had been there to quiz her with flashcard after flashcard and explain the gas laws with all the excitement of a child on Christmas, which was to say, it was a little impressive.

And now as she pushed past couples holding hands and other walking too slow, she couldn’t suppress the happiness that bubbled up as she raced to tell Rosie that she had not only passed her exam, she had aced it.

Rose had to stop her by gripping her shoulders and taking a few steps back, but with (Y/n)’s momentum they ended up only inches apart.

(Y/n)’s face was flushed red because of her running and Rosie was flushed because of their proximity.

“Maybe next time I should help you with physics,” Rosie murmured, accompanied by a nervous giggle.

With a smile (Y/n) looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. She only had a couple minutes to get to her class on the other side of the school.

“I have to go but I got an A!”

“What!? That’s great!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

It was Rosie’s turn to smile.

“You and I are a team,” she paused, “There is nothing more important than our friendship.”

“Yeah… about that.” (Y/n) reached up and cupped both sides of Rose’s cheeks before pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

She pulled away and grinned, watching as Rose let out a sigh of content.

“Ok, but I seriously have to go! I’ll text you later!”

Rosie was about to reply but (Y/n) was already sprinting down the hallway, leaving the brunette even more flustered in her wake.


	4. Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean more to me than anyone in this world" - Peter Pan

It was weird to be sitting on the swing set where they often had meetups when the atmosphere was this heavy.

“Are you sure?”

Jisung nodded, not looking at her.

“He said we’re too young to be causing scandals.”

“I don’t think dating should be considered a scandal.”

“It doesn’t matter what we think.”

She looked at him, confused.

“Of course it does. At the very least, what you think is important to me.”

He didn’t respond, choosing instead to kick at the rocks beneath his feet and avoid her gaze.

“What are you thinking?” she urged.

“You mean more to me than anyone in this world.” He still refused to look at her.

“But?”

He swallowed.

“But I think it’s better for right now that we… say goodbye.”

“No,” he looked at her finally, “Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.”


	5. Minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So this is love?" - Cinderella

Out of everyone at the party that night, you were by far the most beautiful. To him, at least, but isn’t that all that mattered? You, with your head currently laying against his chest, hand wrapped around his, eyes closed and softly swaying with him to the muffled music coming from inside the house where the rest of the partygoers were. It was a pop song from your childhood, nostalgic, with a beat too fast to be considered a slow song. But you made it work.

He shifted, the arm currently wrapped around your waist pulling you closer into his chest, and sighed, your ears just barely catching the whispered confession that floated into the still night.

“Hao?” You glanced up at him as best you could, “did you say something?”

The fairy lights that had been strung up around the small porch for makeshift lighting reflected off his irises, though you were sure there was no way they could light up anymore.

“Just…” he hesitated and you changed your position, wrapping both arms around his neck to continue swaying softly while you stared up into his eyes, “so, this is love.”

Your breath caught in your throat but you couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, I guess it is.”


	6. Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. " - Aladdin

Maybe it was traveling halfway across the world or an added dizziness from the one hundred and two stories below her, but she was in complete awe of the view of New York City’s skyline as the sun was sinking slowly beyond the horizon.

It was a nice change of pace from the bustling city below and it was just quiet enough now that she was sure her and Jun wouldn’t be bothered for once.

He was standing by the windows with his hands pressed up against the glass like a child at an aquarium. The grin on his face only widened when she snuggled up to him to avoid some tourists, taking the opportunity to slip his arms around her waist and pull her flush against him.

“You know, from way up here, it’s crystal clear, that now I’m in a whole new world with you.” She turned and looked at him, face screwed up in confusion.

“Did you just quote Aladdin?”

“Actually I quoted Jasmine.”

She laughed and he smiled.

They went back to looking out at the sunset, enjoying the peaceful moment, however short it was.


	7. Wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a song that never ends." - Bambi

“Love,” he says one day while you’re laying in bed together, “is a song that never ends.”

You turn to look at him, taking in the way the morning sun coming in from the window soaks into his pale skin, the shadows of his sunken cheekbones becoming more prominent under the harsh light. Even the fluorescent lights are never this cruel. You absentmindedly run your fingers over the thin skin on his knuckles.

“When did you become so poetic?”

“Maybe I’ve always been this poetic, and you’ve only just started noticing.”

“I must be really oblivious then.”

“Must be,” he smiles, reaching up to stroke your cheek tenderly, “Still love you though.”

“Mrs. Shin? I’m sorry, but you know we don’t allow anyone to be in the same bed as patients.” The sweet nurse, bless her heart, was standing in the doorway to Hoseok’s room with his chart in her hand, staring at the two of you.

“Ah, lighten up, Natalie,” Hoseok says, waving her off but still letting go of you. You clumsily attempt to slide out of the small hospital bed, nearly catching your leg on the side. Natalie rushes over to help you and you wave her away again, causing Hoseok to laugh.

And that’s when the coughing starts.

Natalie adjusts his bed so he’s sitting up and after five minutes, the harsh coughing gives way to light wheezing. Once she was satisfied that the coughing fit wouldn’t turn into anything more, the young nurse checked a few bags and gave your husband the ‘all clear’ before scurrying out of the room to check on other patients.

“You sound like a dying motor,” you comment from your seat next to Hoseok’s bed, and he weakly shoves your arm.

“That’s because I am a dying motor, old hag.”

You sigh, taking in the various IV’s and machines hooked into him, feeding life into him because his body was failing to do so on its own. You scoot the chair closer to him until you’re able to lay your head against his side.

“Got any more poetry up there in that old noggin?”

He smiles, bringing his hand up to brush through your hair.  
“Life may be swift and fleeting, hope may die, yet love’s beautiful music comes each day like the dawn…”


	8. Zuho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won’t say I’m in love” - Hercules

She paused as she was crossing the quad to her next class. At this current point in time, she was trying to find where he was, this stupid game of hide and seek they always played. At least that’s what she told herself.

(Y/n) would look for him, he would spot her and she would avoid him like the plague.

On occasion he caught her and they would converse a little, mostly in quips with a few eye rolls, but for the most part, she was much too quick on her feet to be ensnared in his trap.

Baek Juho was off by the Science Hall, too absorbed in his friend’s stories to notice her. And she was mad that she was almost upset that he wasn’t trying to scout her out.

She shook her head. She was losing her mind, surely.

There wasn’t anything wrong with him, by any means. (Y/n) had dated guys like him before, though, and the outcome was never pretty. No, she was going to refuse any moves he made, even if she sometimes felt hypnotized by his dark eyes and the cute little small smile he held when he was embarrassed and-

She ran directly into someone and fell to the ground about as ungracefully as possible.

And even though he was all the way across the quad, she could still see him running over to her faster than the guy she ran into was.

Juho pulled her up with both hands and then immediately helped her gather the papers from her binder, which had decided to explode in her collision. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter. The damn cherry on top was when he offered to just carry the papers for her.

So maybe he was already proving to be a little different from the other guys. But for right now, she was going to deny having feelings for him, even to herself.


	9. Rowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go" - Rowoon

He watched as she raced around the house frantically. It was almost ridiculous at this point for her to be trying to make everything so perfect when in fact the whole house had been cleaned by her earlier.

“(Y/n), why don’t you come here and rest for a minute,” he called, laughing as she used the wall to ricochet into the kitchen.

“I can’t!” she practically screamed, “Your parents will be here any minute and I need to impress them!” He shook his head, thoroughly amused.

“I think my parents will be impressed anyway.”

Her head poked out from the kitchen and she glared at him as he sat on the couch and flipped through the channels lazily. He wasn’t bothered in the slightest and when he noticed her he smiled brightly.

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I know that my parents will love you, so I’m not nervous at all.”

She huffed and retreated back into the kitchen and he just chuckled to himself.

And in his mind, all he could think was, If she’s here, it’s crystal clear, I’m where I’m meant to go.


	10. Yoongi / Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty And The Beast - Beauty And The Beast

“Truthfully, I didn’t think you’d stick around for this long.”

You look up from the laptop resting on your legs to see him already staring at you, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, an unfamiliar expression resting behind his eyes. Something akin to fondness. His own laptop sits on the couch beside him, the music program still pulled up but forgotten for the moment.

“What makes you say that?” You ask, setting your device off to the side to cross your legs and mirror his position.

He shrugs, “Usually I scare people off by now. You’re the first to stay.”

“I’m sure that’s not-”

“Trust me, Y/N,” the sincerity in his voice dries the excuse in your throat.

You swallow, letting your eyes fall to the vase of roses sitting on the coffee table before you decide what you want to do. You uncross your legs, stand, cross the small space between the two of you, and gesture for him to move over. He does so with some hesitation, but soon you’re sitting beside him, legs laying over his own as you take his face into your hands, forcing him to look into your eyes.

“Yoongi, for as long as you’ll have me, I’m not going anywhere.”

He swallows, “promise?”

“Promise,” you whisper, gently setting your forehead against his own and letting your eyes shut.

He softly moves a piece of hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear, “You’re beautiful, you know that?” A soft chuckle resonates in his chest, “Beauty and the Beast.”


	11. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someday when spring is here We'll find our love anew And the birds will sing And wedding bells will ring Some day when my dreams come true." - Snow White

The storm raged on outside, wind and rain whipping against the glass window panes, threatening to unleash its wrath on the people bundled up inside. A flash of lightning cracked open the sky, causing the group of girls huddled in the living room to squeal and giggle in fright once the thunder had subsided.

“We really, really need to do something else besides sitting here and screaming,” Jisoo said, pulling the blanket she was burrito-ed in tighter around her. A few excited whispers were exchanged around the group, and then Sejung spoke up from under her blanket.

“Y/N could tell us about this secret boyfriend of hers.” This granted a few more excited squeals and one eye roll from the girl in question.

“Guys, it’s not that big of a deal.”

A chorus of “please,” and “aww, c’mon, Y/N,” had her rolling her eyes again, but seeing as how they weren’t going to let up, she gave in.

“Fine, fine, if it will make you guys happy.”

The girls giggled and shuffled around until everyone was comfortable and facing Y/N, who was growing more and more regretful of agreeing to this by the second.

“What do you guys even want me to say?” she asked.

“How did you meet?”

“How long have you known each other?”

“Have you guys talked about the future at all?”

The questions came at her in rapid fire and it took her a moment to process them all, “Uhh… through his work, a little over two years, and well, I mean…” she faltered, feeling her cheeks heat at an embarrassing rate.

“C’mon, Y/N, tell us, tell us, tell us!” the chorus came again.

“Well… it sounds cheesy, but, someday, when spring is here, we’ll find our love anew. And the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring… someday, when my dreams come true.”

Everyone in the room was silent. Y/N looked up to see her friends staring at her with wide eyes, some on the brink of tears.

“Y/N,” Sejung whispered, “that was beautiful, I don’t-”

Suddenly, a thunderous knocking came at the door, causing all the girls to squeal again. Jisoo was the first to jump up, glancing around to see if anyone would claim the source of the knocking. She crept out of the room to answer the door, leaving the rest of the girls to glance around curiously.

She returned with a dripping wet Hyungwon and a giddy grin on her face.

“Uh, Y/N, your prince is here.”

The girl jumped up, gathering her bag quickly and saying goodbye to the other girls before lacing her hand with Hyungwon’s and dragging him out the door.

“You got here quicker than I thought you would,” she said when they were outside in the hallway.

“I don’t take getting a ‘come quickly, I’m being interrogated by a group of girls,’ text lightly.”

Y/N stopped and turned to the boy, wiping away the water on his face before reaching up and placing a kiss to his lips, “thank you for coming to save me.”

“Anything for you,” he smiled, letting her pull him down the hall again, making sure the small box was safely tucked into an inside pocket of his jacket before they went out into the rain.


	12. Chani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can leave if you want. I’ll remember you. I remember everyone that leaves.” - Lilo & Stitch

He sat with his legs dangling over the rooftop ledge. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking but she knew at this moment that he was dancing with the idea of death and that if he wanted to, she wasn’t close enough to stop him.

She approached him cautiously as if he were animal that would be easily startled. His back was to her so she couldn’t read the expression on his face, but the muscles of his shoulders were lax like there weren’t any problems weighing him down. She knew different, though.

“Chani?”

He didn’t answer, in fact, the only indication of him hearing her was the slight tilting of his head to the left.

“I saw the bulletin board yesterday,” he said after a moment. She swallowed, gripping the strap of the bag around her shoulder. Her heart clenched at the nonchalant tone of his voice. He was already shutting her out like he had done to everyone else.

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn’t find the right words, anything that would comfort him, nothing that would ease his pain, nothing that would talk him off the ledge.

“You can leave if you want. I’ll remember you. I remember everyone that leaves.”

Already she could feel tears well in her eyes.

“Just tell me to stay and I will.”

“You can’t say no to them, (Y/n). They’re nice. They offered you a home, a life. You and I both know that staying here means going nowhere. I won’t tell you to stay because you won’t.”

She wanted to protest, tell him he was wrong. But there was no denying the inevitable.

“They’re coming to pick me up in fifteen minutes.”

“You better pack then.”

“I already did. I just wanted to come say goodbye to you.”

“Goodbye, (Y/n).”

There was no wave or hug. He refused to even look at her and it felt like an invisible force was keeping them apart.

She wiped at her eyes and took a step back, slowly accepting the distance that had been formed between them overnight. She waited until she was just inside the door, still able to see the back of his head before she spoke for the last time.

“I love you.”

She bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed as she waited for an answer. She got none.

So she let the door close behind her quietly.

(Y/n) sat on the front steps, too distressed to stay inside, as she waited for her adoptive family to arrive, knowing full well that the boy on the opposite side was still sitting on the edge of the roof, just a little closer to letting the darkness consume his thoughts.


	13. Taeyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I look at you, I can feel it. I look at you, and I’m home.” -Finding Nemo

(Y/n) watched as he brushed the bangs out of his eyes, his bright smile still lay on his face, but he was still concerned as she yawned, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.

“Go to bed. I promise I’ll call you when you wake up.”

She shook her head.

“How about you can ask me one more question and then you have to sleep.”

With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed. There was a lull in their conversation as she thought over what she wanted to ask. This was generally how they stayed connected, being on the opposite sides of the world and all. It was their little version of twenty questions that sometimes turned into thirty or forty depending on how much time they had.

“Why do you put up with the long distance for me?”

He looked taken aback, but he recovered after a moment.

“Because I love you.”

She sighed, “Okay, but, like, other than that.”

Taeyang shrugged.

“It’s just something that I know is worth it. Because you’re worth it. I get this fuzzy feeling in my stomach like butterflies and I know that everything is going to be alright. When I look at you, I can feel it. I look at you, and I’m home. No matter the distance.”

(Y/n) smiled at him and he returned it.

“Now, get to bed. You’re tired. I can tell. I promise I will call you in the morning, okay? Sweet dreams, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Then the call disconnected.


	14. Shownu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " To someone as beautiful as she... who loves someone like me... love always finds a way, it's true... and I love you. " - The Princess and the Frog

The picnic blanket spread out on the ground was soft beneath their feet, the checkers of red and white providing protection from the prickly blades of grass. A picnic from earlier was repacked back inside its basket, lunch having come and gone with the languid movement of the sun across the sky. Now came the laziness of a post-meal afternoon, of a father and his daughter lying out beneath the warm sunshine.

“Dad?” The little girl asked picking a daisy within arm’s reach and beginning to twist the stem into a knot, “how did you fall in love with Mom?”

The man chuckles, pushing his bangs off of his forehead, “It was easy, really. Your mom is an incredible woman.”

“Dad,” the little girl whined, abandoning her stem tying task and rolling over to lay against his side, “that’s not an answer.”

“Alright, alright, baby.” He sat up, crossing his legs so his daughter could climb into his lap, “your mom is a beautiful woman, inside and out. She’s incredibly smart, kind, loving… And that someone as beautiful as she, could love someone like me… well, love always finds a way.”

“What are you two talking about?” A familiar voice came from behind them and the pair turned, two pairs of smiles breaking out when they saw who it was.

“Mommy!” The little girl got up and ran over to her mom, hugging her legs. Y/N laughed, bending to hug her daughter while trying not to disturb the sleeping baby clung to her neck.

“Evangeline, want to go play on the playground for a while? Dad and I will watch you from the bench.”

The little girl nodded and took off towards the colorful jungle gym, her parents not far behind.

“What’s this about me being beautiful?” Y/N asked, carefully readjusting the baby so Hyunwoo could easily wrap his arm around her.

“It’s true!” He said, nuzzling against her and placing a kiss to her jaw, “and I love you.”

“Mom! Dad!” The girl’s voice came from the top of the playset where she was about to go down the slide, “watch me!”

“We are, baby!” Y/N called, biting back a smile when Hyunwoo kissed her cheek, “I love you too, but we’re about to have a very pissed off six year old on our hands if you don’t watch her go down the slide.”

He sighed, pulling back and placing a kiss to his baby son’s head before turning towards the slide, waving to Evangeline so she knew she had her parent’s attention. His hand found his wife’s by her side, intertwining their fingers and giving them a light squeeze so that she knew he meant what he said. 

Every word.


	15. Minhyuk (Monsta X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time. ' - Winnie the Pooh

“I don’t want you to go.”

Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his jacket, which she was currently buried in an attempt to prevent him from leaving. He smiled, lightly stroking her hair and trying to will the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes to stay back, at least until she wasn’t there to see him cry.

“Hey, don’t worry about me, I’m more worried about you,” he shifted to look at her, “do you have everything I gave you?”

“Yeah,” she sniffed, rubbing at her eye with a sweater paw. His sweater, he noted.

“Then it’ll be like I never left at all.” In preparation for him being gone for six months on tour, Minhyuk had supplied Y/N with several of his sweaters, hoodies, shirts, and one blanket. Maybe it was excessive, but it was the first time they’d be separated for a long period of time, and neither was prepared for the long distance.

“I’ll still call whenever I can,” he offered, “and you know what they say about dreams.”

She unburied herself just to stare up at him with a puzzled look, “what?”

“I think we dream so we don’t have to be apart for so long. If we’re in each other’s dreams, we can be together all the time.”

She snorted, wiping a few loose tears with the edge of the sweater again, “that’s cheesy, you dork.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll miss me.”

“Yeah… I really will.”

They shared a sad smile before Minhyuk bent to place a small kiss to her lips, trying to convey six months of emotion into one final gesture.

“I’ll miss you a lot, Y/N.”

“I’ll miss you too, Minhyuk.” She walked with him to the door, holding it open as he slid his large suitcase through the doorway. He smiled and waved to her as he made his way down the sidewalk and she watched as he got in the car, pulled out of the driveway, and disappeared down the street on the way to the airport. She pulled the sweater tighter around her, welcoming the warmth and comfort it provided.

She missed him already.


	16. Hwiyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People do crazy things when they're in love" - Hercules

Hwiyoung looked over at Chani who was staring at him in disbelief.

“But not really, though, right?”

He averted his gaze to ceiling, tracing constellations that weren’t there and thinking over how he wanted to respond. Although, his silence was enough to let know Chani know the answer.

“You know the hyungs are going to kill you, right? There is no way Youngbin is going to let you go without a fight.”

Hwiyoung laughed a little, “Yes, I’m very aware.”

“But you’re still going to do it?”

“I was the one who told her I wanted to run away with her. Why would I back out now?”

It seemed, to Chani, that nothing could be said to him that would bring his mood down, or talk any sense into him, for that matter.

“Can I ask why?”

He thought about it for a moment before a smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

“People do crazy things when they’re in love.”


	17. Chani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For it is plan as anyone can see: we’re simply meant to be.” - Nightmare Before Christmas

The two of them escaped down the hall, laughing maniacally. The ran into an empty room, trying to stifle their giggles so they wouldn’t get caught.

Okay, it was a little mean to bring the fake cockroach back around, but neither of them could deny the hilarity that ensued every time Zuho caught sight of it. Hell, even Dawon had fallen for it again.

The thought caused a whole new round of laughs to overtake her body and Chani covered her mouth to keep her quiet, trying to silence himself as well. The sound of footsteps caught their attention. Instantly they stilled, but it made no difference.

The door swung open and a ticked off Younbin stood in the entryway.

“(Y/n). Chani.”

“Run!” He grasped her hand in his and tore off, almost knocking the leader over in the process.

They probably would have escaped if it wasn’t for Rowoon blocking the end of the hallway. Instead, they skidded to a stop in front of him and he simply grasped onto their arms with an iron grip.

“You’re going to go apologize to Zuho and Dawon.”

“Yes, Mom,” they said simultaneously.

They went through the motions of apologizing and receiving their punishment before they found themselves curled up on Chani’s bed.

“You know,” he murmured, “It’s plain as anyone can see, we’re simply meant to be.”

She laughed and agreed.

“And they probably hate us for it.”

“Only sometimes,” he replied with a wink.


	18. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon A Dream - Sleeping Beauty

At this rate, you’re not sure if you can keep your grip on the album in your hand. Not when everyone around you is practically buzzing with energy, the large conference room now seems too small and warm for comfort. You feel claustrophobic, a little sick, and overall, an anxious mess.

“Y/N, calm down.” Your best friend interrupts your mild panic session, setting a hand against your arm, “don’t die before we get up there.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just nervous, you know how-”

But she was no longer beside you, instead having been pushed forward by a manager to kneel in front of Namjoon. And you were next in line.

“Next!” The manager called, catching your attention and making you step forward.

The fansign went by in a blur, partly from nerves, partly how fast you had to move through each boy. You looked over to the last member, your breath catching in your chest when you realized just how close you were standing to your bias.

“Hello,” he greets you and you have to concentrate on not falling over when you sit down, “what’s your name?”

“Y-Y/N,” you say, setting the album you brought on the table, “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Y/N,” he reaches forward to slide the album towards himself, but you both freeze. The strangest sensation of deja vu washes over you, but that wouldn’t make sense because-

“Have we met before?” Taehyung asks, tilting his head to the side. You shake your head, “Really? You seem familiar…”

“This is my first fansign,” you manage to say.

Taehyung smiles, suddenly reaching forward to take your hand into his own, “and hopefully not your last.”


	19. Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Hero 6

(Y/n) looked around at the laboratory. It was impressive, to say the least, and although she wasn’t really a science person, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Yuta in his element.

“Just… don’t touch anything, okay?”

She nodded and he gave her a look but let her off the hook.

“So what exactly do you do here?”

“Well, this is mostly a research facility but Taeil-hyung and I have been looking into making devices for the medical world.”

“Can I see?” she asked enthusiastically.

He guided her over to a lab table where Taeil was currently hunched over, screws loose everywhere. The whole table was a wreck honestly.

“Hyung, can I show (Y/n) what you’re working on?”

Taeil jumped, startled, but nodded and handed the device over to Yuta.

“This one shows can show us your diagnostics if we scan you.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Here,” Yuta turned it on and the machine whirred softly, “Oh, huh.”

“What?”

“Your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: puberty.”

“Are you kidding me?” She went over to him and pulled the screen toward her to look at it, seeing nothing of the sort on the screen. “Oh, ha ha.”

He laughed, “Your face was priceless. It was kind of cute.”


	20. Jaeyoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I'm with you I don't feel so alone" - Hercules

They sat in silence, abnormal for the two, but probably necessary. It was one of those times where they both agreed that quiet was a better medicine than laughter or crying, but both knew how dangerous the silence could be if they were alone. So they were snuggled up together on his bed, letting time tick by as she rubbed her thumb across his cheeks as he played with her hair.

Eventually, he stopped his ministrations and she looked up to meet his gaze. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, his dimples barely beginning to show.

She quirked an eyebrow in question and he let out a breathy laugh.

“It’s just…when I’m with you, I don’t feel so alone.”

It was such a simple thing to say but it made her heart soar to know that he was genuinely there with her. Not just physically, but emotionally, mentally, as well. It showed that he wanted to be there, his own small expression of love without ever having to say the words.

(Y/n) curled up closer to him and kissed the tip on his nose. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist, tangling their legs together.


	21. Yoongi / Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll Be In My Heart - Tarzan

“Hey, hey! Are you okay? Miss?” You recognized the voice of your once-probably-not-anymore-because-you-were-a-shit-person best friend immediately but you didn’t make a sound, instead turning away and pressing closer into the brick wall to shield yourself, “Oh my god… Y/N?”

He really hadn’t changed at all.

“Go away, Yoongi,” you sniffed, though it was a futile attempt. Yoongi had already rushed to your side, his jacket wrapped around your shoulders and his body crouched over yours to shield you from the rain. You wanted to protest, push him off of you and walk away like you had last time but you were tired of fighting. You were exhausted.

“You idiot,” he mumbled, but there was no trace of malice in his voice, “you need to get inside.”

“I’m not going with you,” you protested. All he did was roll his eyes and tug you up by the arm.

“Like hell you’re not, you’ll die if you stay out in the rain.”

You gave in, letting him lead you into a nearby building that you soon recognized as where his recording studio was. It had been six months, but somehow your mind still knew where to take you when you were upset. Once inside his studio, Yoongi made you sit on the couch and handed you one of his sweatshirts. It was a nice change from the soaked t-shirt that was clinging to your skin.

“Thanks,” you mumbled when he handed you a cup of hot coffee, relishing in the warmth the hot ceramic provided your hands.

“Y/N, what were you doing outside the building?” He sighed when you didn’t answer and rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you have your phone? Is there anyone I can call?” He paused, “…does Kihyun know you’re here?”

At the mention of your boyfriend, ex by now from the things he said to you, the wall you’d been working on rebuilding broke down again at the hands of the man sitting in front of you. He let you cry, not asking any more questions but simply taking the mug from your hands and shifting to easily wrap his arms around your small frame, pulling you into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” you curled your fingers into the fabric of his shirt, “you shouldn’t have to keep rescuing me, not after this time, I cut you off for half a year-”

“Y/N, stop.” The apologies were cut off on your tongue, “I told you before, no matter what, I’ll be there for you.”

“Why?” You asked, tracing shapes into the cotton with your fingertip.

“You’ll be in my heart. Always.”


	22. Taeyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My dream wouldn't be complete without you" - The Princess and the Frog

Taeyang’s face shifted ever so slightly as he realized what was about to happen.

“You’re leaving?” (Y/n) asked quietly.

“Yes, if I’m going to join the group, I have to move.”

She gave him a wobbly smile and his own expression fell. He started to fuss over her and she brushed him off.

“It’s okay, I’m happy for you. Really. It’s alright.” It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than him.

He reached up and wiped some of the tears that had fallen.

“I want you to come with me. We can be together.” There was a gleam in his eye, she had never seen before like nothing made him more hopeful than the prospect of them moving together,

“I-”

“(Y/n), my dream wouldn’t be complete without you. I’ve wanted the opportunity to sing and now I’ve got it. All I need is you.” He bit his lip, giving her space when she didn’t respond immediately.

“Of course I’ll go with you, Tae.”


	23. Hwiyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you spell love?" — Piglet   
> "You don't spell love. You feel it." — Winnie the Pooh

Hwiyoung collapsed onto the kitchen table with an exasperated sigh. There were pens and paper sprawled out beneath him and (Y/n) watched as he shut his eyes.

“Are you going to take a nap there? Because it seems uncomfortable,” she joked and he groaned.

“Why is English so difficult?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t invent it.”

“But it’ll get easier, right?”

“Uhh…” She shrugged her shoulders in an entirely unconvincing way.

He sighed, sitting up and grabbing one of the pens again.

“At least a lot of languages use the Latin script around the world, so it’ll be easier to read other languages from there.”

He wrote the alphabet out a couple times and then looked at her.

“How do you spell ‘love?’” he asked.

“You don’t spell love. You feel it.”

He stared at her, unamused, and she broke into loud laughter at his expression.

“It’s L-O-V-E,” Inseong called from another room.

“Show off,” Hwiyoung muttered before returning to his work and spelling out love on the paper.


	24. Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have just met you and I love you" - UP

(Y/n) had been sitting in her favorite booth of her local coffee shop, reading a book, minding her own business, when a boy had come rushing in, looking every which way before noticing her and rushing over, sliding in beside her.

“I’m really sorry but can you play along?”

She didn’t have time to answer before a girl came barging in, looking around just as he had done. Her eyes settled on the man beside (Y/n) and she, too, came running over.

“There you are.”

“Look, Mijin, you’re kind of intruding on our date, which you made me late for.”

Mijin scoffed. “Oh yeah? How come I’ve never seen her before?”

“Maybe if you would stop looking at my boyfriend for two seconds you would be able to see the world around you and how your star-crossed lover fantasy is childish because he’s already with me,” (Y/n) piped up.

They both looked at her astonished before Mijin huffed and stalked off, finally leaving him alone.

“I have just met you and I love you.”

She laughed, “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Doyoung.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m (Y/n).”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Your World (reprise) - The Little Mermaid

It seemed that no matter how often he ran into her, Hwiyoung could never say more than two words to her. He even went out of his way to cross paths with her at school when he had a boost of confidence. Then the second he looked her in the eyes a blush would crawl up his neck until it was burning at the tips of his ears.

Hwiyoung couldn’t help but feel smitten, though, and when he thought of her, he thought of all the places he wanted to take her, things he wanted to do with her, even just the prospect of being beside her was exciting.

He poked his head out from behind his locker.

(Y/n) was standing around with her friends, waiting for the next class to start, no doubt. He wanted to go up to her so badly, just to say hi, but he could already feel his confidence failing.

And then she laughed at something her friend said and he felt his heart soar. He made up his mind then and there.

He didn’t know how he was going to do it, or when, but he would get her attention, and he would ask her out.


	26. Chani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the best thing I never knew I needed" - The Princess and the Frog

The airport was nearly desolate at the late hour but Chani sat with his head bowed low, staring intently at his phone as if it held the answers to life. No new notifications had come through, yet he checked it again and again.

The light from the screen illuminated his face as he hunkered down and for a brief second, he cast a glance at the television across from the bench he was on, just to see if her flight has been delayed.

It hadn’t.

And just as he was about to text her yet again, the doors to the gates swung open. He stood, walking and pocketing his phone, and looked around as people began to pour out.

“You’re here!” He heard her before he saw her but as soon as he turned, he was pulling her close in an embrace.

“I missed you,” he murmured and she laughed.

“I missed you, too.”

“You’re the best thing I never knew I needed. So now it’s clear I need you here always.”

She pulled back slightly to look at him. She placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature and smiled.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just late and I’m slowly losing my mind.”

She cooed at him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“We should get you home then.”


	27. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.” – Cinderella

Their plans had been ruined by the downpour of rain outside their car. So, instead of laying out in the bed of her father’s pickup truck looking out at the stars, they were stuck in the car in a department store parking lot waiting for the rain to let up enough for them to drive back.

“This is lame,” she said after a moment and he laughed.

“We could still do it.”

She stared at him and he looked out at the empty lot.

“Look a shooting star!” he shouted and she visibly jumped at his outburst. Her hand was over heart as she tried to calm herself down. He laughed again and she hit his arm lightly.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He couldn’t even respond as he was now slumped over the wheel in his fit. “It’s not even moving! It’s just the streetlamp.” She giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation, shaking her head.

“Did you make a wish?” He asked when he had calmed down a little.

“No, because there wasn’t an actual star and I was too busy trying to stop my heart from failing.”

“(Y/n), no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.”

“Not on a street lamp it won’t.”


	28. Taeyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people care too much, I think is called love" - Winnie the Pooh

“I just don’t understand why you won’t leave me alone!”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“(Y/n), it’s fine. Look I have to go to practice. I’ll see you later.” She grabbed his arm before he could go out the door.

“Taeyang, you’re overworking yourself and I’m just worried about how you’ll be affected.”

He brushed her off, not in the mood to argue with her.

“Just leave me alone.”

“Tae-”

“Go away!” he shouted. “I don’t want to hear it anymore. All you do is nag and whine and it pisses me off.”

“I’m just trying to help,” she insisted. “I care about you.”

“You care too much.”

“Yeah, some people care too much,” she snapped. “I think it’s called love. Although, I have to admit. I don’t think I know what that feels like anymore.”

She brushed past him and grabbed her coat. She opened the door and turned back to him, who was stunned.

“Have fun at practice, Taeyang.” She slammed the door behind her.


	29. Chani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Any day spent with you is my favorite day, so today is my new favorite day" -Winnie the Pooh,

Because of their awkwardness the night before, both of them had started out on opposite sides of the hotel room bed. Chani had even offered to sleep on the floor because there wasn’t a couch, but she had quickly dismissed his suggestion and told him it was better that they just share the bed so neither would have to endure the pain of the less-than-cushioned carpet.

She was a little surprised to find, in the morning, that she was wrapped up in his arms, pulled tight to his chest and had very little wiggle room to move because of his vice-like grip. For a couple moments, she tried to make him let go but he had latched on and she now knew there was little chance of him letting go. Instead (Y/n) focused all her energy on waking him up.

He groaned as she traced his facial features, not pleased by the bright light shining in through the windows, but the second he was awake enough to know she was there, he smiled blithely.

“You know what my favorite day is?” he mumbled, voice still laced with sleep.

“Your birthday?” she asked softly.

“Nope.”

“Christmas?”

“Closer but not quite.”

“…Hwiyoung’s birthday?”

“What? No.” He laughed. “Any day spent with you is my favorite day, so today is my new favorite day. And the best part is that I got to start the day off with you in my arms.”


	30. Haechan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust your heart, let fate decide" - Tarzan

When the soulmate bond began to show on her skin, it was the strangest thing she had ever seen. The inky black mark started from the tips of her toes when she was ten, only to start crawling up her legs until it was at her collarbones now. It became less fascinating as she grew older, learning that it was a timer, letting her know that she had a limited amount of time to find her soulmate before the cancerous mark spread into her brain, effectively killing her.

She had only heard of a couple cases of death but honestly, she felt like most of them were covered up. And yet no one seemed bothered by it at all, trusting in this bond, repeating “trust your heart, let fate decide,” like it was the only logical saying to live by.

It was hard to say she wasn’t excited about meeting Haechan, even with death so near. Not to say she wasn’t grateful, but in a sick, twisted way he would have been the cause of her death.

And he might still be.

Because if she had just kept looking for her soulmate instead of staying with him, she wouldn’t have to watch as his own inky tattoo crawled up his neck as hers did on her shoulders, waiting for the day when he wouldn’t wake up anymore.


	31. Soonyoung / Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All you need is faith and trust, and a little bit of pixie dust.” – Peter Pan

“November’s a little late to have a Halloween party, don’t you think?”

Hoshi whips around, nearly sending the little green hat off of his head flying, “Excuse me, but it is NEVER too late to have a Halloween party. It could be Christmas and if Mingyu invites us to a Halloween party he’s throwing, you bet your bells we’re going to go.”

“Please… for my sake, never say ‘bet your bells’ again.”

He strides towards the couch you’re lounging on and rests his hands on either side of your shoulders, effectively pinning you in, “Bet. Your. Bells. Now go get in your costume, we’re going to be late.”

You get up and go change into your costume, reemerging from your bedroom now dressed as Wendy. He smiles and skips over to take your hand into his own before striking a Peter Pan pose, the hand holding yours on his hip and the other in a fist above his head.

“All you need is faith and trust, and a little bit of pixie dust!”

“That sounds like a euphemism for cocaine.”

“Y/N,” he whines, slumping out of the pose and you giggle.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll play along.” You grab your purse from the side table, “Off to Neverland?”

“Off to Neverland!” He cheers, pulling on your hand like a child. You couldn’t help but smile at his excited energy. The Peter Pan costume suited him well.


	32. Renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen with your heart. You will understand.” – Pocahontas

The first time she found the writing on the table in the library, it was just a bunch of random scribbles and a little hippo-like creature in the corner. After looking left and right to make sure that there wasn’t anyone to catch her, she drew an arrow pointing to the creature writing, “This is cute” underneath it. She didn’t think much of it considering she didn’t even know if the person would come back.

However she was mildly surprised when she returned a couple days later to find that not only was the drawing still there, but there was now another one of the creatures except it had flowers surrounding it. There weren’t any words but there was a smiley face.

For a while this went on and then she drawings became questions, both of them conversing of the Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden, the characters he had drawn, and their assignments before finally she wrote, “Who are you?”

The only response she got was, “Listen with your heart. You will understand.”

(Y/n) was at a loss when she saw it because what did that even mean? She tried going to the library every day to see if she could see the person, but she never did catch them.

In fact, she had almost completely given up when she heard some of the boys behind her joking around. Well, she was only half listening as she worked on the homework she had for a different class.

And then suddenly Moomin came up in their conversation and she couldn’t help but whip her head around to look at them, wide-eyed, as her heart leaped.

She was met with the gaze of Renjun who sat behind her. He didn’t say anything, simply smiled at her and then went back to the conversation.


	33. Hwiyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deep in my soul, I know I'm your destiny" - Mulan

“Deep in my soul, I know that I’m your destiny.”

“That sounds like something that would come out of a fortune cookie,” she remarked, not bothering to turn her head. He didn’t say anything further. “Ok, but what does destiny have to do with anything right now besides the grade I’m going to get on this test? Because there is no way in hell I’m going to remember all this.”

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and smoothed her hair down, running his fingers along her scalp.

“I was just trying to lighten the mood because you’ve been so tense lately. And you are going to do fine. You just need a break,” Hwiyoung murmured in her ear.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and he smiled, latching onto her further.

“And I want to snuggle. You’ve been ignoring me all day and there’s no way that chemistry is more interesting than what Dawon and Jaeyoon did earlier.”

Although she a part of her wanted to continue studying, another part of her, a louder part, was intrigued by what Hwiyoung had said.

“Ok fine but only for a half hour,” she said with a laugh.

“One hour.”

“Forty minutes.”

“Forty-five.”

He pulled away and they stared each other down for a minute.

“Fine. Forty-five,” she agreed.

Maybe destiny had something better in store than this dumb chem test anyway.


	34. Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were my new dream" - Tangled

She gently dabbed at the cut on his forehead, he refused to look at her, instead choosing to stare at the blood that had stained his knuckles.

“Jeno,” she called his name softly when he winced, “Why did you do this to yourself?”

“I didn’t,” he mumbled.

“Yes you did, in a long stupid roundabout way.”

He didn’t respond. He was tempted to grip onto the fabric of her shirt, to bury his face in it and cry, but he just averted his gaze further from her.

“I don’t understand,” she continued. “You always had these big dreams and then- and then… I don’t know. I thought you wanted to dance, travel the world and then you went and got caught up with those boys at the high school.”

“I lost my old dreams and they were nice to me, (Y/n). I don’t know either.” His tone was annoyed but he wasn’t mad at her, more her inability to understand.

“Why didn’t you just find a new dream?” she asked softly as if she knew she was treading on thin ice.

“You were my new dream,” he said solemnly.

Her hand stopped on the way to get a band-aid and she froze completely.

“I have to go.” He stood abruptly, brushing past her and toward the door.

“Wait, Jeno!”

He just kept walking.


	35. Changkyun / IM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say if you dream about something more than once, it’s sure to come true.” – Sleeping Beauty

“They say if you dream about something more than once, it’s sure to come true.”

“Is that so?” You don’t bother looking up from your worksheet, focusing on flipping the page over instead of the enigma to your right.

“Yep,” he answers, shifting in his seat to lean towards you, “at this rate, we’re guaranteed to go on a date.”

You sigh, “Maybe you should see a sleep therapist then. They can help with that sort of thing.”

The bell on the wall rings, signaling the end of lunch. You gather your homework and stuff it into your schoolbag, giving Changkyun a shrug when he can’t form an answer fast enough.

You get halfway to your next class when you hear someone yelling your name from behind you. Turning around, you see Changkyun weaving in and out between people in the hall until he’s stopped in front of you, slightly panting.

“You forgot this,” he holds out the worksheet you’d been working on at lunch, the one you’d forgotten to put into your bag in a haste to get to your next class.

“Oh, thank you.”

“Listen, Y/N,” he checks the time on his phone and hurriedly says, “Ireallydowishtotakeyououtifyoudpleaseletme.”

“What?” you blink.

“Please,” he starts again, “I’d really like to take you out. No pickup lines or anything this time. Just me.”

You ponder for a moment before giving him a small nod, watching the grin on his face grow wider with each second, “Okay, we can give it a shot.”


	36. Jackson / Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Last Hope - Hercules

“Please, hyung, I really want this.”

“Jungkook,” Jackson turned to the younger boy who was trailing him through the gym like a lost puppy, “you think you’re the first trainee to come to me for extra training? I’ve dealt with plenty of you before, all with dreams of becoming an idol and you wanna know how many of them actually made it?” Jungkook opened his mouth to answer but the older man cut him off, “Zero. Zip. Nadda. So thanks, but no thanks.”

“But… but Namjoon-hyung was the one who sent me to you, he said you could help me improve.”

Jackson turned to stare at the boy, “Really? Namjoon sent you?” He stifled a laugh behind his hand, “That’s a good one, Kook, nobody’s used that one before.”

Jungkook was panicked, “Wait, wait, he said to tell you that you owe him a favor after the ramen incident,” this captures Jackson’s attention again, “and that favor is me.”

“I told him never to bring that up again,” Jackson muttered, running a hand over his face, “Alright, kid, you’ve convinced me. But before we start, we gotta lay down some ground rules. Show up on time, work hard, and stay healthy. I don’t need Namjoon’s maknae dead on my account.”

“Of course, thank you very much hyung,” Jungkook bowed and stood up quickly to pull Jackson into a hug, nearly knocking him over.  
“Woah, kid, slow down. Watch where you’re going with that grip.” Jungkook apologized and Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle at how eager the boy was. This was going to be an interesting training partnership.

“But maybe, just maybe…” Jackson thought to himself, “this one might make it.”


	37. Wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youve Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story

It was like something out of a dramatic action movie: you, glancing in slow motion between the clock on the wall and the phone in your hand, your grip getting tighter with each tick of the minute hand getting closer and closer to 10 o’clock. Your display stayed awake with the bright message burned onto the screen from five minutes ago:

_“On my way.”_

The bell is two seconds away from ringing when your knight in shining armor comes skidding in, nearly tripping over one of your fellow classmates. He catches himself on your desk, slamming the stack of papers down as you both collapse with a sigh, yours relieved and his exhausted.

“Thank you, Shin Hoseok, you are an absolute savior and I owe you my life.”

He only smiled, still trying to regain the breath running from your house to school took from him.

“You’re lucky I was late leaving home anyway and that your mom let me in.”

“Lucky? More like freaking blessed. If it wasn’t for you, this essay I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into would still be sitting on my desk at home.” You reach across the table and take his hand into your own, “What would I do without you?”

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, you’ve got a friend in me.”

The teacher comes in to start class and Wonho skids off to his desk, catching your eye once more when you take the opportunity to mouth another “thank you.” He winks in return.

Friend.

If only you knew, he wonders, how he really felt, why his heart raced even when he had caught his breath from running.

It was the understatement of the year.


	38. Mark (Got7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?" - Aladin

He was crazy, surely. But the confines of the house were slowly becoming overbearing and having been locked up to focus on grades was probably driving her a little insane herself.

“Do you trust me?” he asked again. He held his hand out to her and she bit her lip, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one had barged into her room. It only took a second for her to decided and then she shook her head with a disbelieving laugh, amazed at herself for giving in so easily to his sweet smile and kind eyes.

But when an opportunity comes knocking at the door, well, window, she couldn’t deny it. So she slipped her hand into his, letting him help her out of the window.

“This better be worth it,” she teased.

“It will be,” he promised, smiling brightly at her before getting a better grip on her hand and leading her out to the car that was parked the street over.

It was weird to think this would be the first date she’d ever been on and she had to sneak out to do it and that it’d be with her best friend since kindergarten.

Maybe it was her that was crazy, but she was loving every second of it.


	39. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look how she lights up the sky" - The Princess and the Frog

“Some say that after we die, a new star appears in the sky as if our soul is encapsulated in the burning light of the stars. I know you believe more in science, but it’s a nice notion.”

Namjoon looked up at Jin from where he was sitting. He knew that his friend was just trying to comfort him but Namjoon didn’t feel any better, instead just turning his attention back to where it had been before.

“It’s not going to bring her back.”

Jin swallowed, “No, but it wasn’t meant to, only bring you comfort.”

Namjoon fiddled with his fingers as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Jin couldn’t see much of his face but knew that the man was deep in thought by the way his shoulders were tense.

There was silence between them before Jin offered to wait in the car, which Namjoon agreed to, heaving a sigh when he was finally alone. He reached out, running a hand over the smooth stone. He smiled softly and brushed some of the leaves in front of him away, standing up as he didn’t have anything he wanted to say. At least, not right now.

He met Jin back at the car and it was a while before Jin spoke.

“Look how she lights up the sky.”

Namjoon’s lips twisted into a small smile as he looked out the windshield at the night sky.

“It is a nice notion.”


	40. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There must be something there that wasn’t there before.” - Beauty and the Beast

When she had first pointed the lump on her chest out, it was like a both of them were avoiding the truth, simply saying, “There must be something there that wasn’t there before.”

He had encouraged her to go to the doctor of course, but it was like he was stuck in a haze of denial. Like nothing of this sort could ever happen, not to him, not to someone he loved, not to anyone he knew.

But the truth was evident by the silence that had suffocated the room. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to any of this and even when (Y/n) finally did speak, something about cures, he had heard them as if they were coming through a tunnel.

He has a tight grip on her hand, or actually, she had a tight grip on his. It was hard to tell but either way, he focused on that, on her, thought slamming around in his skull so much he was sure to have a headache later, but that didn’t matter right now.

All that mattered were the last couple days, the present and their future, her future, which was now under the control of one word: malignant.


	41. Jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then. " — Alice In Wonderland

“Jooheon, wait!” Your voice echoed off the walls of the room, dust taking flight off of the forgotten machines at the shift in vibration. The man in question was currently crouched in front of the open window on the other side of the room, his shoulders squared in practiced perfection as one arm rested on the windowsill, the other supporting the sniper rifle in his hands. He barely flinched at your voice and he refused to turn his head.

“Go home, Y/N,” was his stern answer that you refused to listen to.

“Jooheon, please,” you begged. It was only when you took a few steps toward him that he whipped around, his grip ever firm on the weapon, “don’t do this!”

“I told you to leave!” He growled, quickly looking back to see if he had missed his target. You took the distraction as an opportunity to leap towards him, grimacing when your skin skidded against the floor, but you tried to focus on wrapping your arms as tightly around him as possible. However, he stood strong.

“Please,” you whimpered into his shirt, digging your fingers in. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes but you continued to squeeze, trying to become a deadweight to knock him off balance.

“Get off.”

“This isn’t you, why can’t you go back to being yourself?”

He sighed, “I can’t go back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.”

“Please, Jooheon, he’s my brother.”

Your boyfriend glanced at you for only a second before lowering his eye to the viewfinder, shifting the weapon in his hands ever so slightly as to line it up with the man six stories below on the street, the one he’d been patiently waiting on for three hours. Your fingers dug into his ribs again but if he allowed himself the distraction now, he’d surely fail the job. And failing the job meant putting you in far more danger than you already were.

“I know.”

He pulled the trigger.


	42. Changkyun / IM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don’t go away. Please? No one’s ever stuck with me for so long before.” - Finding Nemo

The heavy metal door slams shut behind you, the defining click of the lock sliding into place coinciding with the release of your shoulders. Your back hits the cold surface and you slide down, joining the man beside you on the floor. Both of you are trying to catch your breath, no amount of cardio days at the gym could prepare you for running for your life.

“That was a close one,” Changkyun breathes, looking over to you with an impish grin. All you can do is glare back, words escaping you until your lungs had time to recover. With a final huff, he stands and makes his way over to the control board of the machine, pressing a few buttons to make the machine start again. Meanwhile, your heart was still trying to escape out your throat.

“How did you recover so fast?”

He glances over his shoulder as you struggle to stand before turning back to pull a lever, “Must be an alien thing.”

“Must be,” you mutter. Finally, you join him at the console, still having to grip onto the edge of a panel of knobs and wires. With a final lever pull, the machine gives a hefty groan and puff, transporting you away from the mysterious planet and through the realm of space and time.

“Where to next?” He asks, sliding a monitor over to enter the coordinates. You sigh, rubbing a hand over your face.

“Actually, could you just take me home?”

Changkyun stills, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. You’re about to ask what’s wrong when he shakes his head, going quiet but still entering your address and the day you’d left home, just an hour later.

The ride back is unusually quiet. Typically at this time the two of you would be excitedly yelling about the adventure you’d just been on, eagerly awaiting the next destination Changkyun was taking you to. But this was different. Neither of you had said it, but this felt like goodbye.

The machine groans again and you know without opening the doors that you’ve already arrived. Changkyun won’t look at you. He simply unlocks the door.

You whisper a small “thank you,” hoping he knows there’s so much you can’t articulate behind the words. Leaving is suddenly harder than you once imagined it would be. It’s with one hand against the door that you hesitate, hearing his sharp intake of air that makes you turn around to look at him. He’s watching you go, but now with one arm outstretched toward you.

“Please don’t go away. Please? No one’s ever stuck with me for so long before.”

You glance back at your apartment building. You’re so close, near feet away from your doorstep and inside the safety, comfort, familiarity of your home. In a few hours, you could be snuggled under your blankets, pretending that Changkyun and his time machine was all a hallucinatory dream, the wonders your eyes had seen simply fairytales to melt into your memories. You’d go back to your job as a secretary, see your two friends from work, resume your ordinary life.

But what was the fun in that?

“Alright, Spaceman.” His eyes light up at the nickname you’d given him at the start of your adventures together and you reach forward to place your hand into his, “Show me the stars.”


	43. Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart is a memory and there you’ll always be.” — The Fox And The Hound

It was cruel, really. Like you’d done something to piss off the Universe at some point in your life and this was the delayed punishment that followed. You spent countless hours at night staring at the ceiling, going over everything you’d done in your life as if your memory was a book you could skim through for the right answer.

“Stop thinking so much,” he mumbles sleepily one night, brushing the hand that had been laying on your stomach across your forehead, “it’s late, try to rest.”

“I can’t,” you whisper back. Not being able to sleep was becoming a blessing and a curse.

Rocky rolled over onto his side and you readjusted so he wasn’t squishing your arm as much.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Everything,” you admit, lifting a finger to trace the features of his face. You get to the sharp curve of his cheekbone before speaking up again, “I’m afraid.”

“Of?” He shudders slightly.

“You.”

He chuckles, placing a small kiss against your fingertip when it gets to his lips, “I’m afraid of you too.”

“I’m being serious,” you pout, poking his cheek.

He shifts again to place his hands on your waist, “I am too.”

You can’t help but glance down at the source of your anxiety, the ticking timer embedded into his wrist. Two weeks, five days, and seven hours it now read. And you still weren’t his soulmate.

“Two weeks.” You point out the obvious. He lifts his wrist into view, the clear surface glinting in the limited light from the window. He finds your wrist trapped in the space between you, bringing it up to rest next to his. Forty-five years. Fate was cruel.

Rocky sighed, glancing up to watch your reaction. Your forehead was slightly scrunched in the way it did whenever something bothered you, the step before you’d pull your lip into your teeth, right before you were about to cry. As best as he could, he wrapped you up into his arms and pulled you into his chest, feeling the tears begin to fall onto his skin.

“She’ll be so lucky.” You whimpered.

“Y/N-”

“Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end, but in my heart is a memory and there you’ll always be.”

“Y/N.” Rocky tightened his grip, “I’m not just going to abandon you in two weeks. You mean too much to me.”

“But the soulmate-”

“Screw the universe.” He proclaimed, making you giggle past the tears in your eyes, “What did it ever do for us? I’m rebelling.”

Curled in his embrace, security washed over you. Your eyelids began to feel heavy, but you wanted to fight off sleep for as long as possible. Rocky, on the other hand, had other plans.

“Sleep, love,” he whispered, “we still have tomorrow.”


End file.
